Music To My Ears
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome ,the bad angel,Sango the bad chick,and Miroku start a band.Inuyasha the new kid joins.They raise money this summer.To get they're instruments.Kagome and Inuyasha got in a fight and are now in a dark room.what will happen?lil S&MWhat will become?I
1. Teacher Frezzy

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

New story!

Disclaimer:Donot own inuyasha!Sorry!

Music To My ears Chp.1:"Teacher Frezzy"

Today Kagome Jiko,the bad angel in the group, and her friends Miroku Hitori they're perverted friend,and Sango Tsuyoi

they're violent chick.They were at they're school"Shikon High"At lunch:

Sango asked"Have seen the new kid.His name was...I think Inuyasha was it?

Miroku answered"Yes,Inuyasha Taisho,I have to tour him this week.Did I answer your question my lovely Sango?"Sango glared at Miroku"Yes you did,but,I'm not your's-

Sango was suddenly stooped has she felt a unpleasant feeling"HENTAI!!!!!"Sando grabbed her tray and knocked Miroku up side the head.miroku smiled up at her"Sango you miss understand"Sango waved her fist in front of him"You're not gonna miss understand something when I beat you to a blup!" Miroku guled.Kagome rolled her eyes and spoke"Geez I swear you two act like a married couple"Sango yelled"DO NOT!"Kagome laguhed at her easily tempered friend.The bell rung and they got up and went to they're last period class.They all had last period together.All was glad it was Friday.

The teacher Mr.Mato annouced"Take your seats!This is history not the chat room!"

Kagome sat in front of Sango,and Miroku sat beside Sango.Sango whispered back to Kagome"Can me and Miroku hang at your place?" Kagome whispered back"Sure I've got my own place." Mr.Mato yelled"Ms.Jiko are you talking?!" Mr.Mato hated when he was interruped. Kagome smiled innocently"Why no,Mr.Mato" Mr.Mato yelled"This is no time for your jokes."Kagome rolled her eyes"Sorry Mr.Mato"He turned back to his board.

A little later a boy with long sliver hair,amber eyes,and cute doggy ears came in.(half demons are accepted in this story.)Mr.Mato annocced"Class this is Inuyasha Taisho.His the new student at Shikon High School.I hope you all make him feel welcome.Please take a seat behind Ms.Jiko.Kagome raise your hand.Kagome didn't hear cause she was fast asleep.Mr.Mato grimaced.Sango and Miroku giggled.Mr.Mato yelled"MS.JIKO!!!!!"

Kagome woke up saying"Huh?Oh I'm so sooooorry.It's just that this lesson got boring and sleep was calling to me like someone really has to go to the bathroo."The whole class laughed.Inuyasha even did.He was on the floor.Trying to suppress his laughs.Sango had her head on the table beat on it laughing.Miroku as well.Mr.Mato screamed so loud"ENOUGH!!!! Ms.JAKO!! YOU HAVE...GO TO THE PRICIPALS OFFICE!

Kagome sighed"Whatever that's gonna help.Pricipal loves me.He'll just fire you.Ho well.

Mr.Mato was red with anger"SIT DOWN!GEEZ!

Inuyasha got up and sat behind the smiling evilly Kagome.Sango wiped tears and turned tord Kagome"Hey I have a idea to tell you after school.K?

Kagome nodded.Inuyasha thought"She's hot!"


	2. Sango's idea

Hey!How'd you like 1st?

REiWW!!!

Diclamer:Don't own Inuyasha!Sorry!

Music to my Ears Chp.2:"The Idea of Sango"

After school Miroku had to stay behind with Inuyasha.To show him around the town.Sango and Kagome walked to Kagome's house.Sango laughed"That was hillarious!!!"

Kagome laghed"Just a to let the new kid now I'm not nice.And that's my school he's inter's.I'm the punk of the school!WHOEA! Sango laghed"I remeber in elematary school when I frist showed up you ripped the pages out of the text books.The teacher was furious.You had said"Opps,I thought this was my notebook.Bad Kagome!"

Kagome laughed"So what was that idea of yours,Sango?" Sango and Kagome entered the 3story manison of her's.Sango closed the door behind her"I was wondering if you wanted to start a band?"Kagome squealed"What a great idea Sango!!!" But we'll have to save some money up during summer.Which is...the week after the next!! Sango smiled"I'm glad you agree with me! Now we have to save money because the instruments,riiiiight?

Kagome smiled at her friends knowingless"Duuuuh!" Kagome got up and ran to her house phone cause it's ringing"Hello this Kags speaking?" Miroku asked"Hey,uh,can me,and Inuyasha come over?"Kagome answered"Sure,me,and Sango got this big plan for summer!! Hurry up and get down here!Both of you!!"Kagome hung up.She went to her desk and got 4 brand new notebooks.Kagome walked back in the living room with Sango.Who just cut the computer on.Kagome grabbed a marker and some glitter.One color red,one brown,and the other navy blur.There was a knock at the door"COME IN ROKU!!!!!"

Kagome yelled.The two came into the living room.Kagome put her supplies down real quick.Kagome began"Sit."They did.Kagome begun"Now Inuyasha is it?"

Inuyasha nodded.Kagome asked"We have a idea activating.We could use another member?"Inuyasha smirked"Sure,just what is it?" Kagome smiled and thoght"He's hot!"

Kagome answered"We are gonna put up a band."Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at each other"Great idea!"Kagome smiled"Glad you agree also.Now Inuyasha what's your fav color?"Inuyasha answered"Red"Kagome smiled"Mine too."Kagome got started on decorating the note books.She wrote "Sango" on a notebook.Then traced over it with gule,then glittered it with brown glitter.Sango smiled"Great idea Kags.Oh,Inuyasha what nickname can we call you?"Inuyasha pondered"I guess Inu,Yash,or Yasha."

Sango nodded as she read on about bands.And how to get started.

Kagome felt so excited.Kagome did her notebook next.She wrote Kagome.Then glued it then glittered it with red glitter.She finished the rest.Miroku had the navy blue.

2hour later10:25

Sango finally got off the computer"Kags?" Kagome was upside down on the couch sleep.

Sango go a evil idea.Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her from the floor,they were watching TV.Sango ran to the kicthen and got some ketcup.She came back and put ketcup om her lip.Kagome's tongue tasted it.Kagome grimaced.Kagome growled in her sleep"Sango I'm goona kill you!" Sango never heard that before and gulped as Kagome began to growl.Kagome opened her eyes.Sango ran upstairs.Kagome flipped back ward and fell off the couch.Kagome whined"OW!!!"SANGO." Kagome screamed when she tasted the ketcup.Kagome's eyes narrowed.She ran up stairs and into her room.To find Sango nowhere.Kagome heard the 2nd room door open.Sango ran downstairs.Kagome tackled her.Kagome began tickling Sango.Sango yelled"SORRY,SORRRY!!Oh MIDGHTY KAGS!!

Kagome smirked and got off of her"You know I ate ketcup!!"Sango laughed nervously.Kagome gave eveyone they're notebook,and explanined"Write what you think we should do,and or write your own song.Tommorow is Saturday.I hope you all called your house to tell you're staying.Sango,and Miroku yelled"Holy CRAP!"

Kagome asked inuyasha"Inu you leave on your own?" Inuyasha's face saddened"My bro is home.But I left there it's crazy since he got married.Kagome knelt in front of him"you're free to move with me?"Inuyasha hugged a surprised Kagome"Thanks Kags!"Sango came back relieved she didn't get grounded because she called before 11.Sango stopped in her track and smiled"OHHH,Inu,and Kags getting fresh.I suppose?"Kagome and Inuyasha pushed away blushing madly.Miroku came in relieved also.Kagome and Inuyasha glared Sango.Sango laighed.Miroku stood there dumbfounded.All laughed at Miroku's expression.Like he missed something or was lost.


	3. Tryin to get the gig started

Hey!Red-Miko Here!Did you like 2nd Chp?

Review!!!

Disclaimer:I Told U I don't Own Inuyasha!!!

Music to my Ears Chp.3:"Gettin the Gig Started"Her name is ayume"

Next Early Morning/6a.m

Kagome was in Her room.Sango was in Her room.Miroku was in HIS room.And Inuyasha was in HIS room.

Kagome had her pillow over her wrapped all around her.Til her cell went off.Kagome picked up her clock and threw it to the wall.And Inuyasha was on the other side.Kagome still heard ringing.She picked the cell with a groan"HELLO?! Do YOU KNOW IT'S 6AM IN THE MORNING!!" A woman laughed.Kagome growled:AYUME YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY"Inuyasha bammed on the wall"SHUT IT WRECH!

Ayume in hysterical laughs now.Kagome growled unhumanly:WHATT!?

Ayame contained her laughs.Ayame was Kagome's 4year old nece"Take a chill pill Aunt Kags.I want to come over til Dad gets back from work.Kagome grunted"I'll be right over"Ayame cheered and hung up.Kagome put the phone on the nightstand.Kagome pushed herself out of bed.She put on a pair of minni skirt(red),white tank top,and converse.

Kagome got her keys to her "Sliver 2007 Serbring Sedan"Kagome grabbed her cell,and a boy pull over jacket.Kagome went downstair's and out the door.Without telling anyone.

Kagome got into her car,and drove to her older brother"Souta" house.

Souta's house/7am

Kagome knocked on the door.Souta opened"Hey Sis"Said a 23 year old Souta.(I'll tell every one's deal at the end of this chappy.lol.)Kagome glared her brother"Did you have your 4year old call me.Where's Kanna,your wife!!? Souta gulped"She went to work.And so do I."Kagome sighed"great"Souta called"AYUME!!!"Ayume ran downstair's"Kagome!!"

Kagome hugged her"How ya doing kid o!"Souta gave Kagome 56 dollars"I'll go ahead and pay you.Bye,Oh and Aume be good."Kagome put Ayume in the backseat,and strapped her down.Kagome got in and Ayume asked"Kagome?"Kagome smiled at her fav nece"Huh?"

Ayume grinned"Can I get a smoothie?"Kagome loved smoothies"Sure"They drove to Mcdonalds.The man asked"May i take your order?"Kagome knew whatAyume like"2 strawberyy smoothies please!"The man took his time"3.25"Kagome drove to the next door.A woman handed them they're smoothy.It was Kanna.Kanna squelaed"KAGome,Hey Ayume darling!"Ayume said happily"Hey MOMMY"Kagome gave the money.Kanna gave them they's shake"See Ayume I told you Kags'll get you some.See she has the same cravings,Bye!"Both"Bye"

Back home/9:30am

Kagome put her key in the door.They went in.Kagome slurped on her smoothy happily.

Ayume too.Sango ran to Kagome"WHERE WERE YOU!!??"Kagome smiled"I have to babysit til 1pm."Kanna will pick her up"Sango glared Kagome"You could left a note!"Kagome

slurped happily"Okay Mother"Sango rolled her eyes"TeeHee" Ayume ran and sat on the couch to finish.Kagome joined.Sango asked"Can I have a sip?"Kagome shook no"MINE!!"

Sango sighed"Milkshake lady is back,addicted to them like drugs.Inuyasha came down.WITH NO SHIRT ON!! And IN HIS BOXERS

Kagome dropped her shake on Ayume's lap.It spilled.Ayume began crying.Sango yelled"Inuyasha where are your colthes?!"Inuyasha looked at Kagome's determined look and ran up stairs.Kagome snapped out of it.She looked at the crying 4 year old"Oh Ayume I'm soooooooooooo sorry! ayume cried more.Kagome took her up stairs to her room.Kagome cleaned her up.Kagome missed her lovly milkshake.Ayume still cried.Kagome panic"Okay Ayume,if you stop crying I'll let you wake Miroku up.Ayume stopped crying.Kagome rusled her brownish hair"Thay's my girl!"Ayume smiled"You can have my milkshake!"she said proudly.Kagome took it"Thanks!!"Ayume ran out and ran into roku's room.Kagome heard a scream"KAGOME!!!!"Kagome slurped happily"I cant hear you"Kagome song happily.Miroku ran into Kagome's room.He jumped on Kagome and took her milkshake"This is mine now!"Kagome screamed"NOOOOOOOO,SANGO,INUYASHA,MIROKU'S TRYING TO HIT ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha ran in,Sango talcked Miroku.Kagome caught her milkshake.Inuyasha helped Sango.While kagome slurped happlily.Kagome finished but then panicked"AYUME!!!!!!!!"

There was no answer.Kagome went into Miroku's room.Still no sign of her.Kagome heard a scream outside.Kagome ran outside to see that.Ayume climbed a tree and fell off.Kagome ran beside her"Ayume?"Ayume sat up"I hurt my arm WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kagome picked her up.Kagome got her car key's and put Ayume in the back seat.Kagome drove to the emercancy room.Sango,Miroku,and Inuyahsa tried to keep up with her,but couldn't.

HOSPITAL

A Doctor took Kagome right away.He annocced:She broke her arm.Kagome closed her eyes tight then opened them.Doctor Kyo asked"Aren't you Souta's Sister?"

Kagome nodded"Isn't he here today?"Kyo dialed Souta down here.Kagome saw Kyo put the cast on the sleeping ayume.Souta burst in mad as hac!

He yelled quietly"KAGOME GET OUT HERE!He glanced at his sleeping daughter.

Outside the room/12pm

Souta yelled"Why weren't you watching her Kags!!"Kagome winced at his yelling"She was in the room.When I look for her she was gone.She went outside and climbed a tree and fell.I'm sorry Souta!"Souta paced"Sorry?!! Kagome,GO HOME! I'll deall with you later.I will alert Dad,and Mom because of this.You know exactly what dad's goona do!'Kagome began crying when souta slammed the room door.Kagome went to her car and drove home.

Home 1pm

Kagome went inside and slid to the floor crying.Inu,Sang,and Roku came to her.Kagome heard a bamming on the door.Kagome pushed them to the stairs"HIDE!!"They ran to they're room.Kagome opened the door a pissed off Man and a sad looking woman came in.

Kagome yelled"Before you blow a fuse let me explain.Koyo her father yelled"EXPLAIN!!!"

Kagome began"She was in the room.i looked away for a second.She was gone.i heard a scream outside.and ran outside.she was there.I didn't know how she got out

Cat yelled know her pity gone"Kagome AQUA JIKO,You are 17.You know you are suppose to look after that child like a hawk.Koyo her Father grabbed Kagome's arm tightly.Kagome screamed"Dad you're hurting my arm!!"Koyo yelled"Imagine how Ayume feels when she broke her's.You are gonna learn from your mistakes!! Koyo shook Kagome the wall.Kagome began crying.As he bruised her armCat screamed"Koyo that is enough!!!"Koyo let go of Kagome and slap her.Cat pushed koyo away"CAR NOW!!!"

Kagome yelled"I HATE YOU DAD!YOU'RE ONLY MAD CAUSE I'M GONNA BE A BIGGER PERSON THAN YOU!! Koyo punched Kagome.Cat pushed him out the door.Cat walked back to Kagome"Bye,Kagome"Kagome screamed"GET OUT!!!"Cat left.Kagome pushed herself up.He punched her in the chest.Kagome locked the door.Sango,Miroku,and

Inuyasha ran downstair's.Sango and Miroku had to hold Inuyasha back from going out to kill the guy.Sango touched Kagome's shoulder.Kagome stood up"Keep your hands off me."Sango helped Kagome up"that's enough"Sango put Kagome on the couch and asked"Are you okay?" Kagome looked away.Inuyasha growled"answer the question!"

Kagome hissed"NO" There was a another knock on the door.Kagome pushed them into the kicthen.Kagome opened the door to see Sasuke(new character)Kagome hugged him.Both were quiet.Kagome didn't have'ta say Sasuke.

Kicthen

Sango gasped"Sasuke's here?"Inuyasha grumbled"Whose that?!"Miroku smiled"Her old boyfriend.Inuyasha's eyes widened.He got a better look of the scene.

Kagome and Sasuke

Kagome began crying in Saske's shirt.Sasuke asked"What happened?"They sat inbetween the opened door.Kagome answered"My dad he hits me."Sasuke asked"Why?"

Kagome looked up"I don't know?"Sasuke looked into Kagome's eyes but looked away.Sasuke leaned in to kiss Kagome.They kissed for like a second til Kagome pulled away.Sasuke asked"What's wrong?"Kagome got up"Sasuke I..."Sasuke got up"What?"

Kagome sighed"You broke up with me,for Kikyo.I can't.Sasuke sighed"That's fine,I guess I'll see you around.Kagome smiled"Goodnight Sas.Sasuke laughed"Goodnight Kay.Sasuke kissed her on the cheek then left.Kagome closed the door.Sango and the rest ran in.Inuyasha yelled"Who was that jerk!!"Kagome yelled"Maybe I don't want you to know!!"

Inuyasha yelled"What your playtoy!!Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the way and ran up stairs.Sango and Miroku pointed to Kagome's room.If he refused they's who knows what.Inuyasha did as signed.

Name:Kagome Jiko

Age:17

Status:"Bad Angel"

Qutoe:Likes Inuyasha

Personal info:Free

Lives:3 story house with band

Name:Inuyasha Taisho

Age:17

Status:"Bad tempered/Half Demon"

Qutoe:likes Kagome/Overprottective

Personal info:Free

Lives:With band

Name:Sasuke Uchiha

Age:17

Status:Mystery

Qutore:likes Kagome

Personal info:Taken

Lives:On his own/apartmenat

Name:Sango Tsuyoi

Age:17

Status:Violent

Qutoe:Likes Miroku

Personal info:Free

Lives:With band

Name:Miroku Hitori

Age:17

Status:Pervert/Hentai

Qutoe:Likes Sango/Womaninzer

Personal info:Free

Lives:with band

(All the Souta,Ayume and rest won't be showing up any more Sorry)


	4. Finally Gettin started

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!

How'd U like the 3rd Chappy?ReView!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.Don't Sue ME!!!

Music to my Ears Chp.4:Finally Gettin Started!

Inuyasha went up and into Kagome's room.Kagome threw a pillow at him while sobbing"Get Out!!!"Inuyasha closed the door to complete darkness,so,Kagome couldn't see him.

Inuyasha sat on the bed.Kagome turned back to the moon out in the sky.Inuyasha sighed"Kagome let me apoligize.Kagome sniffed"Why should after what you said to me!"Inuyasha turned her toward him"Look I was jealous.That Sasuke had something I didn't.Kagome stared him in the eye"I'll forgive you,if you kiss me?" Inuyasha blushed.Inuyasha grabbed her chin and pulled her toward him.Finally they're lips met.Kagome deepened it.Til Sango knocked on the door.They broke apart.Inuyasha growled"WHAT!!?"

Sango yelled back"Well excuse me!! I'll be downstairs!!"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha grabbed her chin again.Kagome pushed away"Hold it Big Dog,you've had your present let's go downstairs.Inuyasha grumbled something bout' not having fun"

Inuyasha and Kagome went downstairs.

To find Sango and Miroku kissing.Kagome smirked"OHHHH Miroku and Sango gettin Fresh!!" Sango and Miroku broke apart.Both glaring at Kagome.

Inuyasha suppressed a laugh.


	5. Really We're really gettin started!

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Hope You liked Chp.4

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha!

Music To My Ears Chp.5:Really!We're gettin started?

Next Day 6AM

Kagome got up early.She has on a minni skirt,white tank top,and some socks on.Kagome went down stairs.With her notebook.Kagome opened it.She clicked her pen and began to write.Her song she made up called"We'll meet,again"(Yes I wrote it.Please be nice)

Goes like this/Kagome wrote:

My dear friend

We'll meet again

Everytime I think of you

It is love indeed

Cause...

We'll meet again

I really don't understand(But)

I really need you ,and you need me

In the darkness I say hello

Cause the darkness is me

Look up at the sky in that girl's dark heart

That's me

We'll meet,again

Life is gettin hard

You are my north star

Oh,Please

Tell me what star am I

Should I forgive and Forget

This...but ,please remeber

We'll meet again

Kagome clicked her pen back and read over it.she signed"Cool"

I got this down pack.Kagome turned the page and wrote"Plans"

Number1:Style

Number2:Jobs

Number3:Research

(end)

Kagome smiled and though"I hope they all know there is no boss.We're our own boss."

Kagome took her notebook with her to her labtop.Kagome clicked for"Internet"She had google as homepage.Kagome typed in"Start job"She saw number1"Get a job in helping animals"Kagome grimaced"Nope" Number2"Get a job in taking apart a technology and put it back together"Kagome smiled as she clicked on it.The article read:

Come to 256 Avenue lane! Students who signed up are:Winry Rockbell from cental she is the captian,Ohana Mustang student,and we need 1 more student.(end)

Kagome smiled as she clicked on register.She answered the questions:

Full Name:Kagome Aqua Jiko Age:17

Why do you want this job:Cause I need the money.What for none of your business.

Any experiance with this:Yes my Father thought me when I was 6-15 to take stuff apart.And I know alot about technology.

When can you start:Whenever you want me to!

Number:(Don't call this.I don't know whose it is)508-6035(Kagome's fake cell number)

Thank you for aquireing.

Kagome clicked submit it said congrats we will call you soon as possible.

Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha walked in.Kagome slammed the laptop shut,and smiled"Good Morning!

They all said at once"What were you doing.Kagome's cell rung.Kagome ran to get it.She picked it up"Hello?" Winry asked"Is this Ms.Jiko?Kagome answered"Yes"Winry smiled on the other side"you've just got a job.This job only lastes at least 2weeks.You get paid 1,000 doolar's a day! Winry said happily.Kagome dropped the phone.Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku looked dumbfouned.Kagome picked it up"Hell!"Winry laughed"You start Monday.Which is tommorrow.You know the location.256 Avenue lane.Have a good day.Kagome squeled"Oh I'll have a goodday.Bye!

They hung up.Kagome sighed happily.They all asked anxiously"What!!?"

Kagome annoced"I got a job.I get 1,000 dollars a day!

Sango fainted.Miroku fell over.Inuyasha stared at her like a statue.Kagome laughed"I start tommorrow it only last's 2 weeks.Inuyasha was stunned and impressed"So waht do you do?"Kagome answered"Taking and fixing technology."Sango hopped up"What you already know that stuff.You can finish less than 2 minutes!"Kagome smirked"I know."You guy's better get started finding a job!And NO one counts money.But me.Anyway not til the 2nd week of summer.Got it?"Every nodded.Kagome got a empty crayon box"Put all your money in here.I have a feeling my dad won't be giving me money anymore so I got get use to it."Inuyasha was already on the computer.Sango took the dinnining room computer.And Miroku took the upstair computer.kagome smiled as she ordered pizza.For everyone.


	6. Summer start's Monday

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!

Did you like Chp.5 REVIEW!!

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha!

Music To My Ears Chp.6:Summer starts Monday!!

Kagome annouced all the jobs:

Inuyasha got a job in help clean people's garages out.He ge 20 dollar's a hour.He worked for 9 hours so that adds up to 180 dollars a day.Miroku got a job at helping people lawn they're yards he got 29 dollars a hour.He worked 9 hours which gives him 361 doolars a day!

Sango got a job in helping people find they're most dear animal.She got 45 dollars a day for 10 hours like me so that gives her 450 dollars a day!!

Everyone cheered as they ate they're pizza.Kagome was so shocked at how much math she had to do.

Monday6am Kags and Inu gets up

Kagome's alarm went off.Kagome groaned at her new clock.Kagome shut it off and got up and went out the room to Inuyasha's door.Kagome walked in to find a shirtless,and boxer Inuyasha.Kagome was use to it.Kagome shook Inuyasha"Get up!"Inuyasha groaned.Kagome growled angerly and unhumanly.Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha.Inuyasha woke up finally.Kagome smiled"Rise and shine get up."

Kagome went back to her room and put on a black tank top,and black comprise,hair in ponytail,and some black reebok.Kagome walked down to Inuyasha's room to make sure he was up Kagome knocked on the door"You up?"Inuyasha grumbled out"Yes"Kagome nodded to her self and went downstairs to eat.Kagome poured herself a glass of orange jucie,and made her some french toast.For her and Inuyasha.She poured him a glass also.Inuyasha walked in"Thanks"He sat down in front of his food.Kagome nodded as she ate tiredly.Inuyasha had a bandna on his head covering his ears,black t-shirt,black baggy shorts that went pass his knees,and some plain black reebok.Kagome laughed at a thooght.Inuyasha asked"What's so funny,Wrech?"Kagome ansered"You hid your ears cause it'll attract to much attention?Inuyasha blushed"I didn't know it was so obivious,Kagome giggled as she washed her and Inuyasha's dishes.Inuyasha wrapped his arm's around Kagome"Ready?"Kagome nodded.Inuyasha left togther to they're jobs.


	7. Sango and Miroku time to wake up!

Hey!Red-Miko HERE

Did You Like Chp.6

Disclaimer:I Don't own Inuyasha.

Music To My Ears Chp.7:Sango and Miroku.Time to Wake Up!!

Sango's alarm clock went off.Sango got up and put on blue comprise,blue tank top,and blue k-swiss.Sango walked out her room to Miroku.She knocked then went in.Miroku was shirtless,in his boxers.Sango blushed.She shook Miroku"Get up!"Miroku's hand disappeared behind Sango's back.Sooner or Later Sango screamed"HENTAI!!" Miroku sat up with a huge boomp on his head.Sango went downstairs.She cooked and breakfast for her and Miroku.She poured two cups of orange jucie,and cooked waffles.Miroku came downstairs with a navy blue shirt on,shorts that go pass his knees,and navy blue timberlands.

They sat down and ate.Miroku admitted"This is delious Sango.Sango smiled"Thanks"

They soon finished.Miroku asked"Ready?"Sango got up"Yep"

Both Sango and Miroku left to they're jobs.

With Kags

Kagome loved this job.She just got finish taking the the technology apart.She smiled happily.Kagome thought"I get off with Sango.Miroku,and Inuyasha don't get home til 11.Me and Sango get home at 9."

Sorry this ways so short


	8. Two weeks laterMoney check

hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Did you like chp.7 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own INUYASHA!!!!!

Music To My Ears Chp.8:Two Weeks Later/Money Check!!!"

Kagome,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango said they're goodbyes and went home with they're last paycheck.They didn't count it like Kagome said.

All are In Living room/waiting for Kagome to finish count

Every look at all that money.Kagome screamed"I'm done!!!"They all asked How much?"

Kagome screamed happily"382,431,28 Hundred Million dollars!!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone cheered.Sango squealed"I can't believe This!!!!!"Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek"We did a good job"Miroku was so excited"What know!?"Kagome looked at the clock.it read 12:56am.kagome yawned"We'll think of that tommorrow.Oh just to let ya'll know no one's boss.We are our own boss."everyone nodded"Sleep"

Is the only thing they wanted right now.

Next Early Morning6am/Kagome up first

Kagome got up put on a red tank top that said'Midnite Blues"

And a pair of minni shorts.They are red.And ankle socks on her feet.Kagome tied her hair in a low ponytail as she walked down the stairs.She cut the labtop on and clicked to the Interne.Homepage is google.Kagome typed in"buying instruments"

Kagome ran and got the groups notebooks.she looked in Inuyasha.He can play the drums.Kagome put that in her notebook:

Inuyasha:Bass/drums

Miroku:eletric guitar

Sango:singer or keyboard

Kagome put herself:I can sing and play regular guitar

Kagome typed in all of that.When the screen loaded Kagome smiled.She could get the Instruments all of then for 1,000 dollars.Less.Way less than what they got know.it said sign up for rhese brand new eqitment:

Name:Kagome Jiko

Age:17

Lives:On own

Thank you for signing up!It will be delivered tommorrw .6am.

Kagome xed off the screen as every came downstairs.Kagome smiled:Guys we got our instruments!"Sango smiled"Really?!"Kagome nodded"They'll be here tommorow."

Kagome asked"Anyone got songs yet?"Everyone nodded.Kagome clapped happily.Kagome got Sango's and read to herself:

Called"Over"(Yes I wrote it be nice)

I keep thinking this is the beginning of a new life.

But really is it OVER!

Everytime I come to this new world

Everything just sworll

Around and around

Like a Mary-go-round

That person doesn't pay me no word.

In this world you can't handle swords

Cause it's"Over"

(softer,Singer)

But later in life I know it won't be...

"Over"

(over fades)

Kagome look at Sango with surprise"This is good Sango"Kagome passed it around.Kagome read Inuyasha's.It's called"We Will

Inuyasha song:

I'm sitting by the window

I don't know what I should do

As the wind blow's

Threw my soul

I should be the one for you

(swicth beat)

Yes Sango That's it

Yeah Kagome

We will be in the Moonlight

(swicth beat)

Let's March Sango

SERENITY

YOU KNOW

We will

ah ah ah ah we will be here forever

Til the Moonlights shines

Kagome squealed"This is the one!!!"The one we will use for our first gig!"

Miroku and Sango yelled"INUYASHA'S"Inuyasha was shocked.

Kagome read Miroku's whisch is called"I don't Backstab"

Goes like this:

I'm at school.

They say I'm a pervert but in side I'm not

I wanted to tell her

But that feeling would back me down

I don't backstab my friend

Yes,I tell what you are

Already gonna tell

So

"I don't backstab"

You Do! Not Me!

The thing I do know is my business

I don't backstab

GET MAD!I DON'T Give a-!

Tell that girl that I said so,and so

Had me worried!

Ignore me!

I don't care!

I don't backstab!!

You Do!!

Kagome fell over laughing.Miroku looked dumbfounded.

Sango and Inuyasha thought she had gone crazy.

Kagome suppressed her laughed a little"Miroku that's funny,but good!

Sango read the first part.

Sango read"They say I'm a pervert but inside I'm not."

Sango giggled"Nice"

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome heard the door bell ring.

Kagome ran to open it.When she did she saw a few heavy boxes on her pourch.Kagome squealed"Guy's they're here."Inuyasha and miroku brung the heavy boxes in.Kagome and Sango thought the same thing"Practice makes perfect"


	9. Practice makes perfect

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!

Did you Like Chp.8 REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don not own Inuyasha!!!

Music To My Ears Chp.9:Practice makes perfect!!

Everyone was happy.Kagome and Sango got to be singer.Sango was part singer part keyboarder.They began Inuyasha's song.Sango would play keyboard til kagome said her name in what ever part of the sang:

I'm sitting by the window

I don't know what I should do

As the wind blows

Inuyasha liked Kagome's beautiful voice.He thought"Wow this actually sounds good."

Kagome smiled and winked at Inuyasha as she song:

Threw my soul

I should be the one for you

(Melody turns to a kinda march theme)

Kagome shouted happily as she remeberd the lines:

Let's March Sango!!

Sango did a upside down flip to beside Kagome and shouted happily:

SERENITY!!

Miroku and Inuyasha played alittle louder and shouted proudly:

You Know!!!!!

( the melody got softer)

We will

ah ah ah ah we will be

here forever

Til the moonlights shine

(end)

Everyone cheered"That was great!!!"

Inuyasha joined hands with kagome"Your voice was tight!!"

Everyone happily sat around the computer waiting just waiting to let the world see them.

The end

So how do you like the story?!Bad,Good,gross?

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


End file.
